Tus amigos cerca, tus enemigos más
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Doofenshmirtz luego de mucho esfuerzo consiguió algo importantísimo; logró hackear la base de datos de OSBA y, sin quererlo, se enteró de un enorme secreto… Muy corto y algo tonto. NO PAIRING. Mi primer fanfic de Phineas y Ferb.


Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb pertenece a sus dueños (cuyo nombre aun no me aprendo), yo solo hago esto con fines de diversión ¡A la mierda el lucro!

Summary: Doofenshmirtz luego de muchos meses consiguió algo importantísimo; logró hackear la base de datos de OSBA y, sin quererlo, se enteró de un enorme secreto… Muy corto y algo tonto. NO PAIRING. Mi primer fanfic de Phineas y Ferb.

Personajes: Perry (Ornitorrinco), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Científico malvado con nombre de trabalenguas)

**Tus amigos cerca, tus enemigos más…**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz tecleaba rápidamente su computadora como ya hacía hace aproximadamente una semana. Consiguió que Norm, su robot gigante, lo cubriera haciendo parecer que iba a comprar medicamentos y demás cosas que hiciera que la agencia de agentes secretos que trataban de hacerle la vida imposible supusiera que se encontraba enfermo. Cosa muy alejada de la realidad, pues lo único mal en él era su falta de sueño…

Tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de café y continuó, hasta que finalmente llegó a una página que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, la página en cuestión era negra con una marca de agua gris que rezaba "confidencial", mientras que en la parte delantera había un pequeño espacio que preguntaba sobre el agente que deseaba buscar información. Pensó un momento y luego tecleó.

Perry el ornitorrinco|

Le dio error. Enarcó la ceja y borró para volver a escribir.

Agente P|

Enseguida apareció una página rosada con la foto de un perrito, que por encima decía "Pinky el chihuahua". Rechinó los dientes y volvió atrás, ¿cómo debía buscarlo? Miró el contador, era la última oportunidad, y si su siguiente búsqueda era infructuosa sería disparada la alarma anunciando al intruso. Escribió y borró varias veces hasta que decidió arriesgarse.

Perry|

Sorprendentemente consiguió la página que buscaba. La pantalla cambió a turquesa con la imagen de un ornitorrinco de ojos desviados.

— ¿Un ornitorrinco normal? —Se extrañó el científico, incapaz de reconocer a su némesis cuando no llevaba su sombrero puesto—oh… Seguramente no guardan fotos reales de los agentes para evitar ataques…—se auto convenció comenzando a leer la ficha.

Primeramente había un minucioso informe de todas las veces que había derrotado a Heinz, segundo, eran detalles como su estatura, edad (¿cinco años?), nacionalidad y demás cosas comunes de una ficha informativa. Lo siguiente de la página era un informe de salud realizado por un veterinario-antropólogo especialista en animales que ejercen de agentes secretos que trabajaba al interior de la OSBA. Al inicio del informe había una declaración del especialista comprometiéndose a identificar el género de los agentes referido a ciertos aspectos físicos en lugar de la comprobación de sus miembros sexuales, considerando que se trataba de animales con características humanas y eso sería demasiado invasivo.

Se saltó gran parte del compromiso y continuó leyendo.

"Especie: Ornithorhynchus anatinus. (Ornitorrinco)

Reproductividad: Mamífero que pone huevos.

Espolones venenosos: Negativo.

Capacidad de incubación: Positivo.

Segregación de leche a través de la piel: Positivo…"

Se extrañó de ello ¿Perry el ornitorrinco daba leche? Negó levemente con la cabeza y continuó leyendo. Pero no fue sino hasta que acabó el informe que encontró algo que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y pensar seriamente que la agencia comenzaba a delirar por olfatear demasiado excremento de animal.

—No puede ser…—Se tocó la frente ¿estaría realmente enfermo? Apagó la computadora y se levantó terminando su panecillo. Se encontraba en ropa interior solamente, después de todo estaba solo, cuando entonces su puerta fue abierta de un golpe.

—Prprprppr…—se escuchó el gruñidito que reconocería en cualquier parte. Volteó a ver y se puso sofocantemente rojo. Ahí, de pie, se encontraba Perry el ornitorrinco con cara de aburrimiento y una cesta de "mejórate" en las patas. El doctor miró a su némesis y luego a sí mismo, seguidamente salió corriendo a su cuarto con un grito de niña, dejando al agente secreto con una expresión de desconcierto total.

Y es que el científico malvado había descubierto hoy, después de todos estos años, que el animal con el que estuvo combatiendo, toda su vida ha sido una hembra…

**-Fin-**

Adoro a Perry *w* aunque no me entusiasma mucho la idea de que sea mujer xD lo adoro como macho recio… (¿?) Pero no se puede negar que las pistas están ahí Uu los datos que puse son verídicos, Perry tiene 5 años (los ornitorrincos viven 20 aproximadamente), los machos tienen espolones venenosos en las patas traseras, se ha insinuado que Perry podría poner huevos (Phineas lo ha insinuado, por lo menos) y solo las hembras sudan leche. Además, bueno, que se veía bastante femenino cuando Candace estaba en su cuerpo xD y la única diferencia eran las pestañas…


End file.
